The Operator (Canon, Marble Hornets)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' The Operator is a supernatural, godlike entity of unknown power and goal that has been stalking Tim Wright ever since he was a child and soon spread on to his friends. He is the overarching antagonist (Bigger Bad) of THAC's hit webseries Marble Hornets and the direct main antagonist of its movie adaptation, Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story (released as Marble Hornets: The Operator in some countries). The Operator's exact plan is unknown, although it is mentioned multiple times throughout the series that he spreads a part of his being with his victims and curses them to spread it to everyone they interact with, implying that his goal is likely related to spreading his disease across as many individuals as possible, probably to grow in power for his personal agenda. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Unknown. At least 9-C to 9-B, likely 5-A. Possibly 3-A via the Dark World Name: The Operator Origin: Marble Hornets Gender: Either male or genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Godlike Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Killed Jay with a single arm blow and seemingly beat the living hell out of Alex Kralie early on in the series), Reality Warping (The Operator's mere appearance seems to have a detrimal effect on the fabric of space and time), Teleportation and BFR (Can teleport itself and others across great distances), Technopathy (The Operator's existence alone heavily corrupts and distorts technology, particularly cameras and cellphones. Caused a power outage), Mind Manipulation (Is able to cause heavy behaviour changes in his victims and brainwash them to do his bidding), Memory Manipulation (Several events regarding the Operator and Alex's film project are suddenly not remembered by witnesses. Wiped seven months from Jay's memories and caused Jessica to suffer amnesia), Sleep Manipulation (Caused several characters to pass out or suffer blackouts throughout the series and caused Jessica to suffer insomnia), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Dream Manipulation (Jessica has a recurring dream of her being a child and being observed by the Operator), Aura (If desired, the Operator's presence causes bystanders to become nauseous, cough up blood and experience seizures or blackouts), Possession (Possessed Dan Wittlocke and made him smother his daughter to death), Darkness Manipulation (The house Jay explored in Entry #23 became darker as he progressed to it, even though it was daylight and when revisiting previous areas that were lit by natural lighting. Shrouds the Dark World into constant darkness), Invisibility (Rendered himself in a state of invisibility in the movie where he could only be seen by cameras), Immortality (Type 8. The Operator "infects" those that interact with it and spreads to those that these Sources interact with, guaranteeing him immortality for as long as they exist. The only way to render the Operator mortal is by killing or curing all of the Sources), Circadian Manipulation (Time passed from the early afternoon to the dead of night within a matter of minutes in Entry #72, right as the cast ran into the Operator), Telekinesis (Sucked Jay towards him in Entry #52 and moved a few sheets in Entry #11. Used frequently throughout the movie), Elasticity (Can stretch its arms), Thermal Manipulation (His presence cools the temperature), Light Manipulation (Generated unusually bright light at several moments in the series), Supernatural Tracking (Seems to always know exactly where to find its victims), Biological Manipulation (Able to brand victims with an Operator Symbol that can cause emotional insanity to certain people who see it), Necromancy (Reanimated Milo's corpse in the movie) and possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (It is highly probable that the Dark World seen in Entries #65 and #83 is the Operator's personal domain, especially considering he drops his victims and certain other dead characters in the series in it), Fire Manipulation (Possibly the source of the fire that destroyed Jay's apartment. Static implied he was there), Electricity Manipulation (Seizures occur as result of unnatural electrical activity in the brain and cameras are powered by electricity. When Op is near, cameras go haywhere and his victims suffer seizures. Coincidence?) and Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: Unknown (Is rather rarely seen engaging in physical activity). At least Street level to Wall level (Seemingly beat Alex to the point of his face being full of blood. Rammed Jay into him and a nearby wall, heavily damaging it. Killed Jay in a single attack by bashing his head in), likely Large Planet level (Heavily implied to have messed with the day-night cycle and rotation of the planet in Entry #72. His rotation of the Earth has been calced at 5-A). Possibly Universe level via the Dark World (The Dark World shown in Entries #65 and #83 is very likely the Operator's home / personal domain, which he can warp and control to his liking) Speed: Unknown travel speed (On the rare occassions he is seen physically moving, he walks rather slowly) and at least Subsonic combat speed (In Entry #80, while having both his arms almost perfecly vertical by his body, Op moved his left arm upwards and stretched it up to Jay in less than a second) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Effortlessly lifted Jay using his telekinesis in Entry #52 and maneuvered him through the air) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Bashed his arm into Jay with sufficient force to one-shot him and trash his camera) Durability: At least Wall level (Got Jay rammed into him in Entry #52 resulting in him being rammed into a wall, but was unaffected) Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometers w/ BFR (Teleported Tim from and to multiple locations across a city), extended melee range w/ arms and telekinesis, Planetary w/ Circadian Manipulation Standard Equipment: Operator Symbols Intelligence: Gifted (A gifted mastermind that was able to easily manipulate the entire Marble Hornets crew into setting up his plan until he got them exactly where he wanted them), possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: The effects of his powers can be nullified by anti-seizure medication Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Camera Mode:' The Operator enters a state where he can only be seen through cameras and is otherwise invisible. He used this technique throughout the majority of the movie. *'Operator Symbols:' In the movie, the Operator is able to brand victims with an Operator Symbol (a circle with an X drawn through it) that can't be removed by normal means. It is able to trigger certain victims to go through a mental breakdown once they see it, as shown with Rose Wittlocke who suddenly became aggressive upon sight of the symbol and attacked the cast. *'Darkness Pillar:' The Operator extends his arm into a dark pillar and uses it to attack his victims. This is the attack used to kill Jay. *'The Sickness:' The Operator can activate a power where simply being around him causes nausea on his victims, leading to blackouts, coughing fits, seizures and puking one's own blood. It can seemingly be countered by anti-seizure medication. *'The Sources:' The Operator's flagship ability, where he "infects" an individual to carry a part of his power, making them into a Source. Whoever the victim interacts with afterwards also becomes a Source. All Sources increase the Operator's power and grant him succesful immortality. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3